Not Again: I'm Sorry
by Ashton Li
Summary: It was always known that daisuke liked Hikari, and almost everyone knew that she had no interset in him. Everyone knew but Daisuke. Now, he has to figure out the most horrible thing in his life, and he has to learn that sometimes you need to just get rid


**NOTE:****Hey everyone, I just wanted everyone to know before reading this story a little information. Anything that is _italicize_ is flashback type thing. So, other then that, I hope you enjoy the story! Oh, also, sorry if it's a little chopped up or messy, I tried my best to make it good, but it was very hard for me...it was my first time writing this type of story...**

**Not Again: I'm Sorry**

_"Hika, what are you doing?" Daisuke questioned._

_"Dai, I thought you understood. I don't like you like that. I like Takeru," Hikari explained._

_"Don't call me that Hikari! That's not my name, my names Daisuke, and that's what I would like you to call me."_

_"Daisuke, I've told you plenty of times that I've only felt friendship for you. It's your own fault for not believing me. You should have known that I liked Takeru. Damn it, Daisuke, what did you think I was doing with him? Did you think I was trying to get you jealous because I liked you? I wasn't trying to get you jealous, I was doing what I wanted to do. God, I was flirting with Takeru because I liked him. Don't you understand?"_

_"I have no feelings for you Hikari! For all I care, you can just burn and go to hell!" Daisuke yelled at the girl, then he ran out of the room. _

_"Dai!" she called after him. "Why must you be so difficult?"_

"I was so mean to him. I should have told him before that day. He should have known. Damn, but why didn't I figure that out sooner?" a brunette girl questioned her older brother.

"Daisuke will get over it," her brother replied.

"But why does his feelings have to be so strong? It's just too confusing Taichi. I just don't know what to do anymore. Daisuke won't even talk to me and Takeru…"

"You still haven't told Takeru how you feel? Hikari, come on! What are you so scared of?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to get rejected."

Taichi sighed. "You don't want to end up like Daisuke."

"Daisuke will be fine, you already said so. Anyways, unlike Daisuke, I have feelings that should go through, feelings that are true."

"Are you saying what Daisuke feels for you is just a bunch of lies?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you can put it that way."

"Go tell Takeru how you feel!" Taichi laughed as he threw a pillow at his sister.

"Taichi! Stop that! I'm going, I'm going," Hikari giggled as she walked out the door.

_"Hikari has no feelings for me. Well, I should have known that," Daisuke told himself._

_"Talking to yourself?" Miyako walked past the younger boy._

_"Huh, Miyako! I wasn't doing anything!"_

_"Still sulking about what Hikari told you?" the girl smiled._

_"That's none of your business Miyako! Shit, just stay out of my business," he frowned._

_She looked away. "Fine, but not talking about it won't solve anything."_

_"Aww, what do you know?" _

_"A lot more than you do Daisuke! I also know more about how Hikari feels about Takeru than you do."_

_"Damn, why don't you just leave me alone. I don't care about Hikari anymore…"_

_"If you say so. I know that deep down you still love her. I know that you could never get over her that easily," Miyako smirked._

_Daisuke began to walk away from the girl. "How I feel is none of your business."_

_"Motomiya Daisuke! Stop running away, you big baby!" _

Daisuke sat alone in his room. Having nothing to do, he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about what happened with Hikari. He didn't want to believe that the girl of his dreams had no feelings for him. It saddened him. Trying to get over her wasn't the easiest thing, but he didn't want to admit that. He wanted to just forget about her and the feelings he felt.

"I made the mistake of making her my target. I should have picked someone easier, but no, her charm was too strong for me. Hikari pulled me in and pushed me away. She was just using me for a toy, a protector for when her precious Takeru wasn't there. I'm sick of being used and abused! I won't let her or anyone do that to me again!" Daisuke decided.

"Takeru!" Hikari greeted her friend.

"Hey Hikari, how are you doing?" the blonde asked.

"I'm doing good."

"So, uh, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, Taichi talked me into confessing something to you. I'm kind of scared to though. I guess I'm being kind of shy about the fact," Hikari explained.

"Something to confess? Don't leaving me hanging, tell me what you need to confess to me," Takeru softly smiled.

"I…er…I like you Takeru. I like you as something more than a friend," the girl blushed.

Takeru was shocker. "Damn it, Hikari, I already knew how you felt about me."

"You already knew?"

"Yes, I just didn't want to tell you the truth."

Hikari smiled brightly. "You can tell me!"

"I have no feelings like that for you…"

The girl was heart broken. Takeru's words were so cold and heartless.

"Sorry, but you wanted the truth," Takeru frowned.

"No, it's ok. I'm glad to know how you feel about me," Hikari, almost in tears, walked away from him. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she couldn't be by him.

_"How long has he been just standing there?" Miyako asked Hikari._

_"All day. The boy will do anything I tell him. It's so pathetic, but so humorous at the same time. I know it's mean, but I can't help but take advantage of him," the girl smiled._

_"It's so cruel. It just doesn't seem right to do something like this to someone as stupid as Daisuke. When are you going to tell him to stop?"_

_"I'm going to leave him there. He'll leave eventually, if he doesn't, well, I think he will. Anyways, let him make a fool out of himself," Hikari began to walk away._

_Miyako frowned. "This is just too damn cruel. I can't just let him stand out there forever like an idiot. I guess I could break the news to him."_

_Miyako slowly walked up to Daisuke. Him, smiling, explained to her why he was standing there. He told her how Hikari told him to stand there until she told him not to anymore. Then, he said he would do anything that Hikari asked him to do for her. Finally, he admitted that he would die for her. Miyako tried to get him to leave. She explained that Hikari is just doing this to him to make him look like a fool, but Daisuke never gave in. He was convinced that one day, Hikari would share the same feelings he had._

Hikari found herself at Daisuke's front door. She began to knock on it without knowing what would come next. Daisuke opened the door and gave her a cold look.

"Dai, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing to you. I never knew your feelings were so strong. I never wanted to hurt you. Please, forgive me," Hikari begged.

"Forgive you? Why the hell would I do that? Hikari, you took what feelings I had for you and ripped them out of my heart and spat on them," Daisuke told her.

"But I've changed! I figured out that I feel the same way about you."

"Feel the same way? Takeru rejected you didn't he? Now, you're back to me, your little toy that you think you can use whenever you feel like. Well you're so damn wrong!"

"Please, Dai, it's not like that," she reached in and tried to kiss the boy on the lips.

Daisuke pushed her away. "What don't you understand Hikari? I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I'm through with being used and abused!"

"I won't abuse you again. Daisuke, I really want to be with you. You're the only one who can complete me."

"Tell me, did Takeru reject you? Turned you down?" Daisuke demanded.

"Yes, he did, and that's when I realized that it was you I always wanted. Not Takeru, you Daisuke. I made a mistake, please, just forgive me."

"You disgust me. I want fall for that stupid charm of yours. I'm not willing to get hurt again, and if that means forgetting about you and how I loved you, then I'm willing to throw that all away."

"I see Daisuke, I'll leave you alone then," Hikari frowned.

"I'm sorry Hika, I just don't want to get hurt again," the boy admitted.

"Damn it, I wouldn't hurt you Daisuke! Why would I be begging you to take me into your arms if I was going to hurt you? I want to love you Dai, not hurt you."

"Forget it, this time, I'm not going to let you in. This time, I'm going to do myself a favor and walk out on you. I'm going to leave you looking like a fool," Daisuke slammed the door in Hikari's face.

The girl turned away. "I guess I really screwed myself over. How can I be so damn stupid?"

Hikari walked back to her own apartment. She was the one who got to feel how rejection felt. Takeru felt nothing for her, and Daisuke would not let her in again. What was Hikari left with? Loneliness and heartache. If she would have never treated Daisuke the way she did, she might have just ended up with him, but she couldn't help but take advantage of him.

_"Takeru, I need to tell you something. No…Takeru, I love you!" Hikari tried to prepare herself for how she would tell Takeru how she felt._

_Daisuke walked into the room she was in._

_"Takeru, I don't want to be without you. You complete me. I love you."_

_"Hika, what are you doing?" Daisuke questioned._

_"Dai, I thought you understood. I don't like you like that. I like Takeru," Hikari explained._

_"Don't call me that Hikari! That's not my name, my names Daisuke, and that's what I would like you to call me."_

_"Daisuke, I've told you plenty of times that I've only felt friendship for you. It's your own fault for not believing me. You should have known that I liked Takeru. Damn it, Daisuke, what did you think I was doing with him? Did you think I was trying to get you jealous because I liked you? I wasn't trying to get you jealous, I was doing what I wanted to do. God, I was flirting with Takeru because I liked him. Don't you understand?"_

_"I have no feelings for you Hikari! For all I care, you can just burn and go to hell!" Daisuke yelled at the girl, then he ran out of the room. _

_"Dai!" she called after him. "Why must you be so difficult?"_

Now she's left alone…

**NOTE: **Yeah, I don't own Digimon. I don't own the characters either.


End file.
